After Hours
by Kristybabe
Summary: Elena's running through dark hallways, trying to escape the one person who's chasing her. Or is she...  Lemons. All consensual.


**A/N: Hey all! I hope you enjoy this lemony Delena fic! If you're under 18, do not proceed. As always, I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I just love it!**

**Now I invite you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! ;-)**

* * *

Hurrying down the corridor, she stops, clutching onto the wall next to her. She peers down the dark, deserted hallway to her left. Quick, short breaths escape her open lips as she decides what to do next. The hair on the back of her neck is standing at attention, her body aware of the danger lurking in the shadows.

Pushing off of the wall, she darts down the history wing of Mystic Falls high school. As she runs, she hears the faint sound of wings echoing throughout the empty school. She quickens her pace, dodging into the nearest classroom. Closing the door behind her and turning around, she glances around the room, taking in the familiar setting. She straightens her pleated plaid skirt and checks the buttons on her white collared shirt. Pulling up her knee socks, she takes a deep breath, determined to keep her cool even though her heart is racing. This is the first time in weeks that Mr. Saltzman hadn't stayed in his classroom past sunset.

"Tisk tisk, Elena," a smooth, dark voice purrs from the corner of the room. "Your precious step-daddy isn't here to save you this time."

Gasping, Elena grabs the door handle and rushes into the hallway. Running as fast as she can in the darkness, she makes a quick right, trying to throw him off. His devilish laugh trails behind her as she goes. Just as she rounds the corner, she slips on the newly waxed linoleum floor. Elena falls, landing hard on her hands and knees. She cries out as she hits the floor, the skin on her left palm breaking open.

Stumbling to her feet, Elena begins to limp towards the exit sign ahead. Passing by locker after locker, she quickens her pace, almost smelling the fresh, outside air. Goosebumps erupt over her flesh as she hears the sharp intake of breath through a pair of nostrils.

She glances behind her, the light of the exit sign illuminating the glistening drops of blood leading back into the darkness.

Suddenly, she's slammed into the lockers and pinned there by the length of his body. He uses a heavy black boot to kick her legs apart as his jean clad hips lean into her small frame. She struggles against his strength, beating at his chest, and ripping at the black leather jacket that is hugging his torso. He leans back slightly, a menacing laugh escaping his lips.

As his face comes into view, she screams. The whites of his eyes are blood red, veins protruding from the skin underneath. He opens his mouth and unleashes a guttural snarl from deep within him. Fangs protrude from his upper canines, digging into the soft flesh of his lower lip.

Instinctively, she lifts her right hand and slaps the man across the face. Hard.

Turning his face back towards her slowly, he touches his bleeding lip as he stares her down.

"Ouch, Elena. Taking it a bit too far this time, don't you think?"

As his signature smirk spreads across Damon's mouth, his face returns to it's seemingly human form.

"At least you're already healed," Elena muses, touching his clean lip with the pads of her finger tips. "I, however, am not so lucky."

Damon reaches down to gather her bleeding hand in his. "I can easily fix that." Damon grins at her, then brings her palm to his lips. His face instantly transforms to reveal his vampire features once again.

Elena feels his tongue running along her hand, quickly erasing all traces of blood there. She feels his hips push into hers, his erection growing. She slips her arms around his body, underneath his leather jacket, pulling him closer to her. Closing her eyes, her head falls back against the locker, exposing her neck to him.

Dropping her hand, his lips fly to her throat and a groan escapes Elena's lips. Sinking his teeth into her delicate flesh, he drinks deeply, feeling her nails dig into his back. Hearing Elena gasp in pleasure only strengthens his erection; and his need to take her.

Pulling back from her and licking his lips, Damon unzips his jeans, leaving them on. Eyes hooded with desire, he rakes them over her uniform covered body. Grabbing at her hips, he runs his hands up her body and over her pert breasts. Squeezing them just so, he suddenly rips at the center of her blouse, sending the buttons flying. Stepping back to admire her beautiful breasts, he pauses, head tilted to the side.

"Why Elena, I had no idea that I needed to take you lingerie shopping! Tisk tisk, no bra?"

Elena smirked and grabbed him by the waistband of his boxers, pulling him close. Faces only inches apart, she whispers "Nope. And guess what? I've got matching panties."

Damon's eyes slip closed as he inhales through his nostrils for the second time that evening. "I can smell your desire, Elena." His left hand wanders down and disappears under her short skirt, finding the hot, naked center between her legs. He begins stroking the wetness with two fingers as his right hand grasps her left breast. His thumb grazes her hard nipple and a shudder runs down her spine. He leans down to her right nipple, taking it in his warm mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Elena's head rolls back again and she moans with pleasure, sending an echo down the hallway.

Kissing up her chest, he trails his tongue over the two holes he made in her neck and continues up to her mouth. Crushing his lips to hers, she wraps her arms around his neck. He lifts her up against the locker, bringing her legs behind his back. Reaching down to free his erection, he places at her dripping entrance. Holding on to her smooth, bare ass under her skirt, he leans her into the hard metal behind her.

Suddenly, he slams into her against the locker. She cries out his name, fingers tugging at his hair and he thrusts into her again. Gaining a steady rhythm, Damon's fangs protrude once more and he digs them deep into the other side of her neck. As she feels his fangs pierce her skin, she tightens herself around his erection, her excitement growing. He drinks from her for only a moment, before pulling away, licking the blood from his teeth and lips.

They match thrusts against the locker, loud clang's reverberating in the empty space around them. Damon growls again, his need for release strong. Elena squeezes her legs that are so tightly wrapped around his fine torso. He reaches between them and rubs the sensitive spot in her folds as he quickens their pace.

Elena gasps, eyes rolling back in her head as her orgasm vibrates through her body. Feeling her body shake with pleasure, Damon slides himself into her one last time before exploding in ecstasy.

Sliding down to the floor, they lean against the locker still tightly locked in their embrace. Damon lifts his head from its resting place on her shoulder and kisses each side of her neck where the bite marks reside. Bringing her head forward from the locker, Elena looks into Damon's eyes and smiles. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he plants a sweet, loving kiss on her lips. Leaning away, he brings his wrist to his lips and bites into his flesh, drawing blood. He gingerly moves his wrist to Elena's waiting mouth and she drinks deeply, quickly restoring her strength.

He helps her off the ground and she ties both sides of her blouse together, effectively covering her chest, but leaving her waist bare. As they walk towards the nearby exit, Damon shrugs off his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders.

They slip out of the school and into the cool night air. Grasping hands, they glance at each other and smile.

Breaking the silence, Damon whispers, "I rather enjoyed that."

With a giggle, she replies, "Me too. But next time, Damon, you get to play the helpless human."

* * *

**Reviews make Damon and Elena want to role play again in the future ;-) Delena love!**


End file.
